


HELLO . GOODBYE

by Demiiiiiic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiiiiiic/pseuds/Demiiiiiic
Summary: Klaus develops new powers during his second childhood.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own umbrella academy or the characters.

Klaus was sleeping soundly for the first time since they had arrived in the past when the door to his room swung open. The unloving face of his father stood out against the harsh darkness of the night. 

“Please dad don't make me” Klaus tried to beg like he had many times before but it was no use, Reginald was already grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of bed. “Please dad!” he shouted not ready to go back into the dark and terrifying mausoleum.

“Do not shout again or I will train you for an extra day, do you understand” Reginald scowled

4 didn’t quiet down though. He had barely even heard his father over the sound of his fast beating heart.  
“No. no .no no” he was chanting over and over he couldn’t go back in there not again 

A door opened revealing the frightened face of number 3. 

Then another with the face of number 6 peaking through.

Reginald caught sight of the two siblings and immediately scolded them.  
“Back to bed both of you.”

Ben stole a glimpse of his brothers distraught tear stained face and decided he couldn’t stand by and watch as Klaus was dragged to the depths of the cemetery. He was going to speak up.

It was Allison who spoke up first “Where are you taking him?”

“That is none of your business 3. Back to bed both of you now”  
Reginald was fighting the urge to yell at the children grabbing tighter onto Klauses arm 

The two siblings were frightened, they had never stood up to there father before, it was invigorating yet terrifying.

Ben spoke up next.He starred his father in the eyes for the first time and mustered up his most stern voice.  
“You can’t put him in there. Its wrong” 

His fathers face changed to one of surprise then anger.

“Go to your rooms NOW or I will extend number 4s training by 2 weeks” Reginald was shrewd he knew how to scare the children with only one sentence.

“Please” Klaus whispered “just go to your rooms.”  
He had resigned himself to his fate.

Without another word Reginald began dragging Klaus away. There was nothing Allison and Ben could do but watch as he pulled Klause out of the house.  
The second Ben was sure the door closed behind Mr. Hargreeves he began crying. He couldn’t stand the thought of Klaus alone and scared in that dark mausoleum. Ben knew how angry the spirits could be. 

“Where is dad taking him?” Allison asked innocently.  
She had no idea of the horrors that Klause was forced to endure as a child. 

He’s taking Klaus to the mausoleum. He’s gonna lock him in there for who knows how long. He does it all of the time” Ben all but whispered tears pouring from his eyes.

“What.” she whispered. Allison couldn’t believe it.  
All of those times Klaus was missing from the dining table he was locked away.

she was knocked out of her disbelief by the sound of the front door opening. 

They father walked through the doors without Klaus. Reginald went to his office and paid no mind to the two children. The older man knew that Grace would usher the children back to their designated sleeping quarters.

He was right 6 and 3 willingly went to their rooms only to stay up the rest of the night thinking about 4 and how they needed to help him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Klaus was cold and tired but he knew if he slept THEY would torment him in his dreams. 

“Klaus” someone whispered softly.  
“Klaus please” came another more pained voice  
“KLAUS” another yelled right in his ear.

Klaus curled in on himself. He covered his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. 

There was too many of them.  
They surrounded him yelling his name. Some screamed and some told their gruesome stories. Some didn’t even speak english. 

It was too much for Klaus. He couldn’t breathe. His screams were being drowned out by the screams of the dead .  
He couldn’t do this again.  
He’d gone through this as a child and couldn’t go through this again.  
Klaus screamed louder and louder, everything was too much, his chest hurt.  
Klauses whole body began to shake violently, a bright blue light suddenly emitting from his hands. Just like in the theater when he had conjured Ben. 

One by one the spirits of the dead began glowing blue, their bodies materializing from the bright light. One spirit seemed to realize what was happening and ran at Klaus. With hands outstretched the spirit grabbed the boy. 

“Please help me!” the spirit shook the boy and yelled in his face.  
Klaus screamed. It could touch him it could actually touch him. 

One by one the spirits began charging at Klaus grabbing at him, clawing at his skin begging for him to help, to do anything.  
But Klaus was only one person he didn’t know how to help them.  
He didn’t know what to do. 

So he screamed louder 

“Leave me alone please!” he yelled crying.  
It was no use the spirits kicked him and touched him and scratched him and yelled at him.  
His hands continued to glow blue until the whole mausoleum was filled with glowing blue corpses all fighting to get to Klaus. 

And all Klaus could do was scream


	2. chapter 2

When morning came all of the siblings were ushered downstairs for breakfast. All except for Klaus,  
Reginald was nowhere in sight either.  
The siblings stood silently at the breakfast table awaiting their father.  
Allison and Ben giving each other wary looks unsure of what to do. 

“He locked Klause in the mausoleum” Allison announced to the group fire in her voice.  
There was a myriad of confused and shocked expressions all around the table.

It was 5 who spoke first.  
“Allison I know you’re worried but we can't let dad know we’re from the future.” he harshly whispered. 

“He’s right if we fight back or disobey dad he’ll know something is up.” 1 spoke softly looking around hoping no one would hear them. 

“We can’t just-” Allisons sentence was cut short by the loud clang of the large front doors opening. 

All of the children froze at the sight of Reginald Hargreeves carrying an unconscious and bloodied Klause through the door, Pogo and Mom following close behind. 

“3 and 1 follow me immediately” the Monical spoke calmly.  
The two siblings wasted no time they followed their father to the infirmary  
1 helped Reginald lay 4 down on the metal table. 

“3. wake him,” Reginald spoke.

Allison gave Luther an unsettled look. He nodded in return reassuring her it was ok. 

3 leaned down close to 4s ear and whispered: “I heard a rumor that you were awake.” 

Klaus shot up with a gasp almost knocking his head into Allisons. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were darting wildly around the room. He looked like a terrified animal. 

“1 hold him and 3 calm him down,” Reginald demanded. 

Luther wrapped his arms around Klaus who scrunched his eyes and screamed when he was touched.

“I heard a rumor that you were calm,” Allison whispered letting a tear fall at the sight of her distraught brother. 

For the first time, Allisons rumor did nothing. Klause continued to thrash and cry, a distressed look plastered on his face.

She gave her father a confused look who seemed a bit shocked as well.  
Klaus continued to struggle against Luthers hold. He cried and screamed and began to beg, pleading with Luther to let him go.

“Again number 3 louder this time” Reginald demanded. 

Allison obeyed “I heard a rumor you were calm.” she bellowed hoping it would work so they wouldn’t have to hear Klauses agonized screams anymore. He sounded as if he was in so much pain like he was being devoured by it.  
Allison wondered if it was her fault. Once again it was no use.  
Her rumors weren’t working and Klauses screams were getting louder. 

Abruptly His eyes shot open and his hands began to glow a bright blue.

“Klaus!” Allison yelled  
“Let go of him 1!” Reginald barked out.  
1 quickly released his tight grip on Klaus and ran to Allisons side.

Klauses body began to float off of the table the boys screams crescendoing.  
It sounded as if thousands of people were wailing, moaning, begging for help. His back arched mid-air and he began yelling in multiple different voices and languages almost as if he was...possessed.  
Klauses eyes began glowing as his body rose higher into the air, his yelling somehow getting louder echoing throughout the whole house.

“Extraordinary!” Reginald yelled over the sound of the screams  
Allison feared for her brother she didn’t know what to do  
“Help him!” she begged breaking free from Luthers protective grasp.  
“He has to help himself now” Reginald confided staring in awe at 4s levitating form. 

For once even he was a bit frightened. 

Allison knew she needed to do something. Klaus looked like he was going to die.  
She ran out of the room past her father who called out her number and headed straight for the dining room.  
“Ben!” she yelled frantically out of breath. “He needs you. Klaus needs you.”  
In an instant, Ben was up and running to the infirmary. 

The sight he was met with shocked him, to say the least. He knew Klaus had some hidden talent but this was something he’d never seen before.  
The sound was terrible like hundreds of wailing souls all trying to communicate at once. 

“Klaus!” Ben yelled his brother's name. He knew he needed to reach Klaus over the noise.  
“Klaus if you can hear me it’s Ben.” he started loud enough to be heard over the screams.  
“You have to fight them or they’ll take full control of you, Klaus please if you can hear me YOU NEED TO FIGHT THEM!”  
Ben yelled so loud his vocal cords hurt but he didn't care. He kept yelling over and over in the hopes he could get through to Klaus. 

6 had only one thing left to try. He had seen something like this happen to Klaus once before, but he was dead that time and Klaus was high, so he didn’t really have much to go on.  
Ben was determined to do anything as long as it helped his brother. He ran to the levitating boy and stood on his tippy toes so he could reach his limp hand. 

He sucked in a deep breath and grabbed onto Klauses hand.  
Ben instantly felt a cold wave of agony rush through his body. He gasped, it was so much pain, but kept his hold firm.

In a bright flash of light and with one final agonizing scream Klauses eyes rolled back into his head and with a loud thump, he fell flat on his back onto the metal table silent and unmoving. 

 

The room was quiet now, the only sound Bens ragged breathing. 

Reginald immediately rushed over and checked 4s pulse. It was slow but still there. 4 needed to be looked after and treated for his wounds. “Tend to him” Reginald instructed Grace and Dr. Pogo, he then walked away and locked himself in his study. 

“I'm not leaving him.” Ben interrupted the silence staring Mom and Pogo down. He was afraid that if he let go of Klauses hand the spirits would come back and ravish his body as they had not moments ago.

“You don’t have to,” Mom said gently smiling down at the crying boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my grammar and punctuation are bad I'm really trying to work on it :))

**Author's Note:**

> Im feeling more myself now so I'm going to work on this story and on my last story as well. Also sorry for the bad grammar and formatting


End file.
